


The Biscuit

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: In his time working with Garcia, Luke has heard a lot of weird and wacky words fall from her lips. This, however, might just take the biscuit.





	The Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> For the “superstitions” weekend challenge :
> 
> 28\. If your nose itches, you’re going to get in a fight. You can prevent it if your buddy smacks your hand and you smack their hand in return.

"You have to hit me." 

In his time working with Garcia, Luke has heard a lot of weird and wacky words fall from her lips. This, however, might just take the biscuit. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You have to hit me." She is very earnest, very serious, even if her nose is twitching. 

Luke holds his hands up, shakes his head. "Penelope, I'm not hitting you." As a kid, his mother had made him believe that his hand would fall off if he ever hit a girl and even if he's long since outgrown that superstition, he still can’t conceive of raising his hand to a woman. 

Especially not the woman he loves. 

"You have to." Garcia throws her hands out wide, giving him a better view of the very nice dress that clings to her every curve. "Because my nose is itchy, which means I'm going to have a fight with someone but you're the only someone around and I want to have a nice, romantic dinner with you and not an argument but if you smack my hand and I smack yours... why are you laughing at me?" 

He steps in close to her, wraps his arms around her waist. "You're adorable," he tells her and she opens her mouth to reply but stops when, instead of smacking her hand, he smacks her ass instead. Her mouth drops open even as her eyes light up, lips curling in a smile and he leans forward, presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

"I figured that might stop the itch," he says, pressing his body closely against hers and this time, the curve of Garcia's lips is positively sinful. 

"And give me another one," she observes and he shrugs, even if he can't quite keep the smug smile off his face. 

Their romantic dinner turns out to be takeout, eaten in bed. 

Neither of them mind.


End file.
